1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of search and retrieval systems for a handheld device. More particularly, the present invention relates to efficient representation of digital documents to enable searching of digital documents in the handheld device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld devices have evolved greatly both in terms of functionality and storage capacities. The handheld devices are provided with several pre-loaded applications and a lot more applications are available to be downloaded. With enhanced and enlarged storage capacities, a size of the data of content and digital documents stored in the handheld devices may be in a gigabytes range.
As memory storage on the handheld devices grows ever cheaper and capacious, a device may hold thousands of files and keeping track of every single file is an increasingly complicated job. Searching relevant content has become important for users of the handheld devices such that there exists a dedicated search engine for almost each search requirement. For example search engines can be classified based on content and topic (e.g., business, enterprise, job, legal, medical, news, people and so on), based on information type (e.g.,. forum, blog, multimedia, email, maps, price, bittorrent, etc.) and based on model (e.g., open source engine, semantic browsing engine, social search engine, desktop search engine, etc.).
In recent years, there has been a paradigm shift in content and document search, and the focus has now shifted to a local domain rather than a global domain so as to give relevant results to a user. For example, searching “pizza hut” should return only local search results rather than global results. Now this search paradigm has moved to the desktop and mobile devices. As it turns out searching one's own files is a considerably different task as most of the time there is only one correct result. Not being able to search one's own documents can be really frustrating experience to the user. Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for efficient representation of digital documents in order to enable searching of digital documents in the handheld device.